


I, with a deeper instinct, choose

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Soft Objectification, Soft and Fluffy Kink, Submission, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: “Always happy to serve,” he finally managed to mumble.  “This is, this is a full-service establishment, you know.”“Oh, I know,” she said, and there was warm, knowing pleasure in her voice.Tony submits, Pepper doms, and it works for them, it really, really does.





	I, with a deeper instinct, choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).



> “I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naïve or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman.”  
> ― Anaïs Nin

“Where do you want me, honey?”  The words came out very slurred, and a little slow, but Tony refused to be embarrassed by that little detail.  He was shivering a little, he realized, when Pepper smiled at him, laid a hand on his shoulder, stroking gently over the ropes crisscrossing his chest, his shoulders, his arms, in the careful patterns she’d spent almost an hour laying down, an hour in which his mind had softened and slowed down, gone fuzzy and easy in a way he almost always struggled with. 

He’d almost panicked once, twice, while she was doing the ropes, looping them slowly into intricate patterns over his skin, but she’d brought him back down, the scent of her grapefruit shampoo and the perfume she wore (Chanel Cristalle, today), the brush of her hair against his skin, her gentle hands on his neck, his face, in his hair, stroking down the back of his neck, down his spine, stroking over the scars on his chest and then up over his heart, where the ropes framed the place where his arc reactor used to sit, still scarred and pitted and ugly, like it was somehow special, something to be celebrated or admired, and in the aftermath he’d felt even more dreamy, even more staticky and soft, like everything was caught up in a feedback loop of cotton candy inside his head.  It wasn’t always easy for him to be tied up like this—his arms were bound behind his back, forearms looped together with rope, wrists bound together, sweaty where the rope rubbed into the soft skin of his wrists, a little scratchy even with rope as soft as this, and he kept clenching his hands into fists and then releasing them—but it also worked for him like almost nothing else did, got him _there_ , to that soft easy place he was trying to go, and Pepper knew that, she worked with him, she always worked with him, she always got him there.  She was so patient with him, Tony thought, with giddy, soft adoration, the kind he’d used to worry was too much.  Like Pepper might leave him if she knew what an idiot he was.  How wrong he’d been, huh?

Her fingertips were soft and cool as they traced his hot cheek, down along his beard.  “I think,” she said, slowly, and traced a fingertip along his bottom lip in a way that made Tony want to moan, making him extra aware of how wet and sloppy, slobbery, he’d already let it get.  He pursed his lips, pressed a gentle kiss against it, sucking softly, and she smiled, let him linger over it just for a moment before she traced it down the rest of his lip, over the line of his beard, and cupped his jaw.  “I think you know where I want you.”

“I know where I want to be,” Tony admitted.  He felt too shivery, too soft and raw and flayed open and excited, to hide anything from her when he was like this, to even pretend to put up a front.  His own uneven breathing sounded loud in his ears, even as he swallowed.  “But that doesn’t necessarily mean you want me there, honeybunch.”

Pepper smiled, reached out to stroke her hand along his hip, then reached behind him, curled her free hand around his where it rested, bound, at the small of his back.  The fingers she had against his jaw slid back into his hair to stroke there gently, and Tony’s eyes fluttered despite himself.  He couldn’t help it, he just—loved having his hair touched, it had always been a weakness of his, and the way Pepper did it—his knees went weak, every damn time, just at feeling her fingertips sliding against his scalp.  She curled her fingers in against his scalp, rubbing, stroking gently, and he sighed in pleasure even as she pulled him toward her.

“Down on your knees, sweetheart,” she murmured.  “Between my legs.  Just like this.”

Tony hastened to obey, dropping to his knees so fast it shot through him with a jolt of pain.  Pepper sucked in a breath, shook her head at him.

“Shh, you don’t have to hurt yourself,” she said.  Her fingers curled in his hair, rubbed at the back of his neck, and Tony bit his lip against a moan.  “Take it slow.  Now c’mere, mister.”

“You know I like hurting myself for you,” Tony said, and it was nothing less than absolute truth.

“And you know I think you should take it easy,” Pepper murmured, her hand coming up to brush the hair out of Tony’s eyes.  “And which of us is in charge here right now?”

“You are, Ms. Potts,” Tony said, and it came out of him even more breathy and scratchy and rough than he’d been expecting.

Pepper smiled.  “That’s right,” she said, “I am, aren’t I?”  She laid both her hands on his shoulders, against the intricate diamonds in multicolored rope she’d already created, and then leaned down enough to kiss him, soft and sweet.  Tony couldn’t help it, he moaned into the kiss.  He already felt so floaty, so easy and sweet, like it didn’t matter how stupid he got, or how dumb and embarrassing he acted, she wouldn’t mind, and he already knew she wouldn’t punish him for it.  Not for that.  Her tongue swiped gently against his, warm and wet, petal-soft over his bottom lip, and he felt goosebumps prickle all over his body as she pulled away.  She gripped one hand in his hair, laid the other against his face, and Tony felt his cock jerk, licked his wet bottom lip.  “You already know what I want,” she said, and her voice had gone husky and rough, and it went straight to Tony’s cock again.  “You’re a genius.  Are you going to give it to me, Mr. Stark?”

“Anything you want, Ms. Potts,” Tony said hurriedly.  “Honey, please . . . .”

She smiled.  “That’s it,” she said.  “That’s what I like to hear.”  The praise made Tony go hot all over, made him smile despite himself, despite the self-conscious pleasure burning in his cheeks.  Pepper tugged him forward, then, brought one hand up over her thigh in a slow movement that had Tony’s whole body hot and prickling with anticipation, his cock jerking.  She was wearing only a little lace-edged camisole, almost see-through, enough that he could see her nipples, and a fine, soft cotton in a dove-gray, violet sort of color, and sheer panties with silk ribbons that matched, and as he watched she slipped the laces loose on her panties and dropped them neatly to one side on the bed, revealing herself to him.  She spread her thighs out, rocking with a little sigh as she settled herself on the bed, before she tugged him in toward her a little more, hand splaying out on the back of his head, his neck.  She had never been one for shaving, and honestly he was glad—he adored the strawberry-blonde curls around her vagina, and he leaned in eagerly as she brought her legs up and rested them on his shoulders, one heel rubbing idly at the patterns in rope that covered his back, just beside his bound arms.

Tony pressed his cheek to her inner thigh, left a kiss there, short and soft, smelling her perfume here, too—she must have spritzed it along her thigh—and Pepper sighed a little, again, a soft exhale, before she gave his hair another tug.  He took that as an order to get started and leaned in.  He took just a moment to breathe her in, the scent of her musk and wetness, the smell of her grapefruit soap and shampoo stronger here, the smell of her skin and perfume, and then he leaned in, stroked his tongue gently up along her labia where they parted gently for the press of his mouth.

She was warm and soft and tasted musky and a little tangy, a little like sweat, and, as always, she was the best thing he’d ever tasted.  He loved doing this so much.  He loved doing this for her.  It was the best thing in the whole world, to get to taste her, to feel her gasping and quivering, her heartbeat, even, in the welcoming flesh under his tongue, to know he was pleasing her, that he was making her feel good, as good as he knew how.  If he’d had command of his arms, he’d have pressed his thumb up between her folds until it settled on her clit and rubbed it in slow circles the way he knew she liked, but as it was, he just followed that same path with his tongue, circled it gently against that same spot until she gasped and arched and he could feel her wetness against his chin.  He nuzzled into her a little bit more, worshipped her clit with his tongue, until she gasped and arched up into him, hand tugging in his hair, and he obediently stroked it back down, pressing his tongue between her folds, to stroke there.  He dragged his tongue up and down as she grew wetter and wetter and it smeared across his face and he breathed it in eagerly, gratefully, reveling in it, teasing and pushing his tongue against her.  Eventually she groaned and dug her fingertips deep into his hair and pulled him close, and he pressed his tongue even further into her, gave her a soft kiss, lips open-mouthed, parted, wet against her body, before he stroked his tongue against her, laved it against her, pushed it into her and out again, mimicking the motions of fucking.  He was good at this, he knew he was, but he never, ever took that skill for granted, focusing fully, every time, on how he was doing, because he never wanted to disappoint her like this, not ever, or make her feel like she was anything less than the center of his entire world.

Her breathing started going quick and uneven, and Tony knew she was getting close.  He took it up a notch, licking and stroking with his tongue, pulling out every trick he knew, dragging his mouth up to mouth softly and tongue at her clit again, eager but soft, just the way he knew she liked it, before he moved back down.  When she held his face down against her wet heat and reached down to touch her own clit, he knew she was close, and doubled his efforts until she came with a gasped, strangled, breathless, “ _Tony_ ”, going wetter against his already damp cheeks as she arched up off the bed and her flushed thighs squeezed tight against his neck, the heel of one foot kicking in against his back.

Of course he kept going, kept worshiping her through her orgasm, he always did, even as she stroked at her clit and gasped and writhed under him, not stopping even after her fingers stilled, not until that hand came up to press, damp and sticky, against his forehead, and push him back.  His face was dripping, and he smelled like her, and Tony felt that rush of pleasure down to his toes again.  He was dizzy with the taste of her, the smell of her, better than any champagne or Scotch ever invented, thrumming with it.  He felt so soft and hazy and—and lucky, and a little proud.  “That’s one,” he managed, and his voice came out thick and rough, and Pepper laughed, breathless, wriggling under him, her thighs twitching and trembling against his neck, his cheeks.

“Thank you, Tony,” she said, after a moment, and he sighed as she tugged his head toward the soft skin of her stomach, let him pillow his face there, for a moment.  “That’s my good boy.  My good, good boy.  You always do so well for me, don’t you?” 

Tony shivered at the praise, felt his face flush, bit his bottom lip against the trembling pleasure that sent shooting through him.  “I—I hope so,” he managed to husk out after a moment.  “I try.”

“You do,” Pepper said, sighing, reclining on the bed, fingers stroking gently through Tony’s hair as he rested his wet face against her thigh, pressed little kisses there as she arched her back, stretched, caught her breath, relishing the touch of her soft, silky skin against his lips, treasuring the fact that she didn’t mind his kissing her with his wet lips, his messy face.  His cock was a throbbing, desperate ache, jerking and bobbing and wet enough to feel a whisper of coolness from the air against the heat of it, needy and wanting, but that was all right.  Pepper would tell him what he could do with his cock, when she wanted it, when she wanted him to use it and how.  Until then, with his arms bound behind his back so he’d be good no matter what, he’d just have to wait.  The very thought sent a shiver of excitement through him, until it felt like his very skin was tingling with it, his breath coming short. 

“You’re so good at that,” Pepper added with a little laugh, still stroking his hair, and Tony hid a relieved smile against her thigh.  He’d practiced over the years, refined his technique, and he was just glad Pepper was pleased, every time he managed to please her.  It made him feel like he’d done something right.  Her thighs were still quivering, and he lost himself in kissing up and down the soft skin of her thigh, breathing in the scent of her, the pleasure of her stroking his hair, gripping at the back of his head and dragging her fingers through it and scratching gently at his scalp in a way that made him feel warm and liquid with pleasure all over, made his cock jerk and his toes curl and the soles of his feet, even, tingle.

“Always happy to serve,” he finally managed to mumble.  “This is, this is a full-service establishment, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, and there was warm, knowing pleasure in her voice.  Her fingers scratched gently through his hair, and Tony sighed, happily, just let himself revel in that for—for long moments, he couldn’t have said how long.  Then her fingers fell to his shoulder, curled in the ropes, and she tugged, gently, used his weight and her legs over his shoulders and the leverage of her fingers in the ropes to pull herself back up to a sitting position.  “Come up here, sweetie,” she said, then, voice hoarse and husky, supporting herself on the bed with one arm, and Tony immediately rocked back onto his heels and pushed up to his feet. 

“Your wish is my command,” he said, breathlessly, desperately, and then he wobbled a little, unexpectedly, finding it more difficult to find his balance than he’d expected with his hands bound, without any use of his arms or hands, and was grateful for her hand on his shoulder, on his side, curled in the ropes, as she rubbed her thumb against his hip.  That pleasurable shiver went through him again at the gentle touch, and he swallowed, sucked on his bottom lip in embarrassment at the way his cock was jerking, leaking and hot, just at that, practically just at her looking at it, Jesus.  It looked so hard and needy and wet he was almost embarrassed, felt his face flushing, felt the flush spread down over his neck, his shoulders as she looked at him a moment longer, bit her lip.

“I might as well try out the amenities,” Pepper said, holding his gaze just for a moment, a moment that made a rush of heat zing all the way down Tony’s spine, fill out his cock even more, before she chewed on her bottom lip and brought her fingers down to brush them over the hot, red, wet, throbbing head of his cock, playing them over the slit, over the sensitive skin, and pleasure exploded through him, lanced through his body until he heard himself grunt, give a long, aching groan, had to set his teeth not to flinch back out of sheer overwhelmed reaction, or push forward, against her hand, rutting needily against her palm like—like a mess, rough and needy and demanding, like he thought his pleasure was what was important here.

“Well, will you look at that,” Pepper murmured, her voice husky, and Tony felt hot _all over_ , and then she was leaning forward, one hand still on his hip, the other going to slide under his cock and tip it upwards, and then she was parting her lips, pressing them against the head, suckling gently, teasing with her tongue, and—and—

“Oh,” Tony heard himself groan, “oh, sweetheart, oh—” his fingers itched to touch her, twitching against his palms where they were bound, just to curl his fingers in her hair, to touch her face along her cheek where her skin felt so soft and warm against his callused fingers, or put a hand on top of her head—his hips jerked, rolled, and he gave a helpless whine, his eyes prickling with the effort to still himself as she licked and sucked at the head of his cock.  His knees went weak, and he almost, almost fell—some big strong superhero he was, he thought, even as she caught him by his hips on both sides, curling her fingers into the ropes she’d already tied, before she pulled him forward, moving back off his cock to maneuver herself out of the way and tug him downward.  Tony’s mind was a mess of turned on, desperate, hazy heat, all mashed up and tumbled together and soft and heady, as he let her pull him down onto the bed and push him over onto his back.  “Hey,” he managed, letting his head loll on the bed, gazing up at her, and letting all the soft, heady, hazy warmth of love, the adoration he felt, show on his face.  He knew it had to be spilling out of his eyes and he didn’t care.  “Hi there.  Hi.  What’s up, honey?”

Pepper smiled.  “Hi,” she said, and leaned in to wipe gently at his wet face with her fingers before she leaned in and kissed him, and Tony closed his eyes, leaned into the kiss, let himself lose all trace of himself and his bound arms or sore, aching, bobbing cock in the touch of her lips to his, the pure pleasure of it, the taste of her breath and the flower-soft brush of her lips and tongue over his.  When she pulled away again, he kept his eyes closed, let his breath ease out of him, just resting in it.  She laid her hand on his stomach, over the crisscrossing ropes, and he took a slow, unsteady breath and tried not to think about how close her hand was to his cock.

“That’s my good boy,” she murmured, and pressed a line of soft kisses down Tony’s neck.  He groaned and tilted it back, opening himself up for her, baring his throat, even as she sucked at his Adam’s apple, his pulse, trailed kisses over his shoulder, over his clavicle, over the spot on his collarbone where he had fractured it once pretty badly in the suit and it still ached sometimes, over the ropes down to his nipples, and he sucked in his breath as she blew out a hot breath, circled her tongue over one of them, gave it a soft pull of suction, and a hot spark of pleasure shot through him, straight down to his cock.  She pulled at the other, scratched a nail over it gently, and he shuddered as pleasurable heat washed over him, built up at his groin until he could feel his cock leaking, throbbing, precome welling up, dripping down one side of it.  “I think you know what I want now,” she said.

“Honey?” Tony managed to slur out.

“Are you going to be good for me, hot stuff?” Pepper murmured, her breath washing hot over his neck as she tilted her head, smiled up at him.

“Please,” Tony groaned.  He was shaking under her.

“You’re going to let me use this pretty cock and not come, right?” she asked.

Oh, oh.  Not come.  Right.  Right.  He could do that.  He could do that, couldn’t he?  Tony took a deep, shaking breath, curled the nails of one hand into the palm on that side.  “Whatever you want, honey, please,” he managed to mumble out.

“That’s it,” Pepper said, and her pleased smile was worth everything, _anything_.  “That’s it, stud, that’s my good boy.  Now let me just . . .”  She sat back, and a moment later Tony jerked, sucked in his breath on a moan, because she was smearing lube along his cock, rolling a condom down on him a moment later, and every little bit of sensation of her delicate, strong fingers to his aching dick made him want to arch up, rub himself against her, but no, that wouldn’t help, that would only get him closer—and then she had the condom on him and was curling her hand around along his dick, squeezing, sliding it up and down and rolling the condom more fully onto him, getting him wet with lube, and Tony was whimpering, blowing his breath out, blinking his vision clear as he stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about how fucking _good_ it felt.

“Good boy,” Pepper murmured again, her other hand coming up, curling in his hair again, stroking, as she leaned down over him for a kiss, and the soft cotton of her camisole, the weight of her breasts, rubbed along the ropes over his chest, his hot, sensitized skin, and Tony groaned, shaking under her even as he leaned up into the kiss with a breathless groan and she stroked her fingers through his hair, pulling gently.  His eyes had drifted shut again when she pulled away.

But then she was centering herself over him, rubbing her slick wet heat against him, up and down, groaning, and his eyes were flying open again because he just had to look at her right then, like that, had to watch her rub herself against him, fingers holding herself open as she rubbed his length up and down along her folds, and his latex-covered cock was getting slick and wet with _her_ , not just the lube, as she pushed two fingers into herself, as she bit her lip and moaned and tilted her head back, riding them, stretching herself, her cheeks and thighs flushing, and oh, God, that was—and it felt so good, even through the condom dulling the sensation the tiniest bit, so he couldn’t directly feel her wet heat but damn, it was still so good, so good, damn, he just hoped it felt as good for her, he wanted that—and then she was pulling herself open a little wider, positioning herself right so that his tip was waiting, just there, where he could feel her wet and soft with want even through the latex bunched at the end of the condom, and then she was pressing herself down over him, onto him, her fingertips pressing tight, biting in against her clit, as she arched her back, let her head fall back, let out a long, low groan.  “Oh, Tony,” she groaned, and that alone made his entire body feel hot, made him twitch under her, want to groan in his throat, bite his bottom lip, as those words alone sent pleasure shivering and shooting through him, let alone the tight wet heat of her as she sank down over him.  His hands clenched behind him, against the bed, and he couldn’t help it, he gasped, arched up into her despite himself, letting his eyes slide almost closed, almost because he still wanted to watch her.

She took her time, rocking on his cock, settling herself down onto him slowly, and every moment of it was a sweet, insistent torture, all-encompassing, until he was gasping, trying to breathe deep the way he did in a fight, just to keep himself together, to keep himself from shooting off.  He felt hot wherever they were touching, her skin pressed to his, burning up with pleasure from where she pressed him into her.

“That’s my good boy,” she said breathlessly, after a moment.  “So, so good for me, so patient, holding so still.”  Her hand came down, traced over his chest, over one peaked nipple, and Tony couldn’t help the way he groaned, tipped his head back.  Her fingers brushed at his exposed through, turned into a gentle caress with the back of her knuckles, down his throat, across the hollow of it, and he almost groaned at that, too, bit his bottom lip against a helpless, needy moan.

He had to swallow hard, swallow again, but then he could speak again, eventually.  “Is that—is—is that feeling good?” he finally managed to husk out.  “Is that what you were needing, s-sweetheart?”

“It feels very, very good, Tony,” Pepper said.  Her voice rasped over the words, and she gasped, lifting herself up and then sliding back down.  “Just right.  I love your cock, you know that?  You feel so good inside me . . . fit into me so well.  The perfect size . . . the perfect weight, oh—oh.” 

“Is it feeling good, baby?” Tony asked breathlessly, feeling hot just at the idea that even the dimensions of his cock pleased Pepper that way.  The question felt like the only thing he could manage to care about, to focus on, to distract himself from the throbbing of his cock, how badly his hips wanted to roll up into her, how badly his body was screaming at him to thrust.  He just wanted to please her.  “You—you’re liking that?”

“So, so good,” Pepper said again.  “You’re so good, yeah, you fill me so well, always, all the time, Tony.  You’re my good boy—such a good boy—”  She lifted herself up, sank herself down on him with a sigh, a groan of pleasure, biting her bottom lip again, then did it again, again.  They fell into a rhythm, Tony clenching and unclenching his fists at the small of his back, against the bed, just to keep himself steady, even as he sank into it, the feel of her around him, the tightness and quivering heat, the pleasure of it that went through him and through him and didn’t stop.  He bit his lip and rubbed the heels of his feet against the bed and dug his fingernails into his palms and tried not to rock, to roll his hips up into her too much, even as she panted and moaned out praise and he got hotter and hotter, tried to think of prime numbers and quadratic equations and measure his breathing and count every bone in his body just to be good for her, to hold himself back.  She was so beautiful, moving over him, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, her hair sticking messily to her neck, her face, to one shoulder and clinging to the slight curve of one breast through her camisole, her face and shoulders desperately flushed as she rocked her hips up and down in a slow, gentle curve, pursuing her own pleasure, fingers of one hand rubbing at her clit again even as she smiled down at him, pushed sweaty hair back off his face, met his eyes.

Tony bit his lip and moaned, and she smiled, sped up a little, rocking her hips down a little harder.  He could barely think—she was so, so beautiful, and he was so lucky, and he was lost.  She kept her eyes on his until she was coming, crying out in beautiful, broken, hitching gasps, her chest heaving, as she tossed her head back and her hips pumped rapidly over him, up and down, rocking down hard against him now, her body squeezing tight around him, and he had to drag his knees up, push his feet down in to the bed, squeeze his core tight, in his stomach, so he wouldn’t come, wouldn’t follow her over the edge.

It was worth it, though, because when she was done, when her body relaxed and she slid down on him so their pelvises met and she was sitting there cradled in the shape his body made for her, panting, her legs going soft against the bed, she smiled down at him, reached out to touch his cheek with fingers still damp with her own fluids and said, “Good boy,” in a hoarse, breathless voice. 

Tony felt himself flush, tuck his chin down, cast his eyes off to the side.  He swallowed, and she gently stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

“No, you did so well for me,” she said.  “You held off so well, waiting, like a good boy, and I know that can’t have been easy.”

“Just—for you, honey,” Tony managed to gasp out, looking up at her again.  “All for you, it’s all for you, always, I promise.”

Pepper smiled at him, breathless and flushed, her face a little blotchy from exertion, shining with pleasure, and so, so beautiful.  “Thank you, Tony,” she said, her voice catching and skipping hoarse on the words, and Tony felt his heart squeeze in his chest.  “I love you, too.”

“I—I—” Tony couldn’t think straight.  “I, well, awesome,” he said.  “Square deal, love you so much, always, all the time.  You could ride me for a week if you wanted, and yeah, I’d probably come them, but I’d do it, is the point, or you could roll me over and peg me, have me eat you out, I’d do whatever you wanted, I promise, everything, anything, every time . . . .”

“I know, sweetheart,” Pepper said, still smiling, even more broadly now, and her fingers slid over, pressed lightly against his lips until Tony stopped talking, drew in a breath, and oh, he could smell her, taste her, there on her fingers.  That enraptured him, pulled his mind away from everything else, until she was lifting off him with a wet noise, falling to one side beside him with a sigh, then reached up to take his chin with gentle fingers, turn him toward her.  “Hey there,” she said.  “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Tony managed breathily.  He felt very hazy and soft now, now that she brought it up.  “Um, um, green.  Yeah.”

“You were very good for me,” Pepper told him, “a very good ride, you know?  Best service I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks,” Tony said, and it came out very choked and very honest, and he felt his face head and felt naked and splayed open and hot and, and exposed, but he couldn’t help it.  Pepper just smiled and kissed him, her fingers rubbing gently at the back of her neck as she pushed into his mouth with her tongue, and oh, oh, that was so good.

“Are you interested in me letting you come?” Pepper breathed against his lips as she pulled away, brushing hair back from Tony’s sweat-damp forehead with gentle fingertips, and Tony swallowed.

“What-whatever you want,” he said, and it came out slurring and soft, breathy.

“Such a good boy,” she said, smiling.  She reached down, pulled the condom off his cock, tracing her fingers over the underside of it in a featherlight touch that had Tony shivering all the way down to his toes, gasping, rubbing up and down, once, twice, three times, until he let out a loud moan, one that he hadn’t even meant to, and bit his bottom lip.  “That’s it,” Pepper said, and then she was rolling him over onto his front, and he was face down, and his cock was pressing into the blankets, there was so much sensation, suddenly, so much friction, not quite scratchy, against the hot, sensitive, wet and sticky skin, and he was groaning and shaking even as she stilled him gently with a firm squeeze to his hips.

“Mmm,” Pepper said, reclining beside him again, and he turned his head with an effort to look at her, to see her biting her lip again.  Her arm was draped across her belly, hand between her legs, and he was sure she was pushing her fingers into herself, moving them again.  He could smell her sex, the musk of it, on the air, and she moaned again, lifting her hips up, hitching them gently against her hand.  “Sorry, I just can’t help it,” she added.  “I feel so—wet and open and raw and perfect, and there you are, tied up and helpless, and you look so good like that, Tony, you really do.”

Getting tied up wasn’t always easy, as much as he wanted it, craved it, enjoyed it, but seeing that look on Pepper’s face, the flushed, breathless, almost sheepish pleasure she wanted it so much, was worth anything.  “All for you, honey,” Tony finally managed to breathe, and his eyes were almost stinging.

“Mmmm,” Pepper said again, and her eyes fluttered almost closed.  “That’s so good, Tony.  You’re so good.”  Her hand came down, curled in his hair, on top of his head, and she held onto him tightly as she rode her hand for a good few seconds, then sighed, pulled it away and shook her head, fingers starting to restlessly stroke through his hair.

“You can go again,” Tony mumbled.  “I wouldn’t mind.”  Hell, mind?  He’d love to watch, watch her get herself off like that.

“Not right now,” Pepper sighed.  “It just felt good, that’s all.  I don’t need it again yet.”  She arched her back, rolled her shoulders, sat up, smiled down at him again.  “But I bet I know someone who does.”

Tony pushed his face into the covers.  “Only if you want to,” he said.  “Only if you feel like it.”

“So if I said I didn’t,” Pepper said, “you’d just forget about coming for the rest of the night?  Just accept that you weren’t going to be allowed to come at all?”

“Didn’t say I’d be happy about it,” Tony said, shifting in his hips and pushing his cock against the bed and then trying to still himself.  “Or it’d even be easy, but yeah, of course.  I’d do my best for you, you know that.  Whatever you wanted.” 

“You really are so good, Tony,” Pepper told him again.  A moment later her soft lips were brushing against his bare shoulder, and then her fingers were worked at the knots, getting them untied.  Tony sighed as the first sequence came loose, and the ropes loosened over his shoulder, sliding off.  It hurt, a little, as sensation rushed back to his arms, prickling and tingling, but it also felt good.  He’d miss the softness it gave him, though, that sense of perfect helpless, bound and held still for her pleasure, even when it scared him.  That just made it even more perfect.

Pepper pressed kisses all up and down his back, his spine, his shoulders, as she untied him, then took his hands in hers and rubbed them gently, rubbing feeling back into them, back up over his wrists.  She kissed first one shoulder, then the other, bent his wrists up, then back down, until Tony let out a shaky breath.

“Feels fine, Pep,” he managed.

“Mmm, well, I’m going to take care of my sub,” she said.  “Especially when he plays so nicely with me.”  After a moment, she rolled him onto his side, again, tugging his wrists forward, enough that Tony figured it would be okay if he reached out and hesitantly laid them against her waist, looking up at her even as he reveled in the touch of her soft skin to his.  “Good boy,” she said again, and smiled, stroking one hand down his arm.  “I think you do deserve to come tonight.  You have my permission, all right?”

God, yes.  Thank God.  Thank Pepper.  “Please,” Tony managed to breathe out, straining and cracking, voice breaking a little on the words, but he knew she liked him like that, he didn’t have to feel embarrassed.  And then her fingers were curling around his cock, stroking gently but insistently, and he was just shuddering in pleasure, all through him.

She kept it slow and gentle for a while, and it was good, it was so, so good, just the touch of her hand, but God, it wasn’t quite enough, he was right there, hovering on the edge, lost in pleasure, the peak just out of reach—

And then she leaned in, kissed him again, soft lips on his, and squeezed her hand, dragging up firm but slow, and Tony was gone, whimpering and gasping and crying out through his orgasm, as hot white pleasure filled him up, shot down to his cock, had him shaking and shuddering with it, through it, until he couldn’t think of anything else but the way she was kissing him.

She laid her hand, wet with his come, at his lips, a moment later, and he wasn’t even thinking yet, but he opened his mouth, willingly mouthed, tongued it off, licking it up, and she gave another sigh of pleasure.  “That’s it, Tony,” she breathed, as he sucked gently at her first finger.  “You can taste yourself, isn’t that right?”  Her other hand was stroking through his hair, and she leaned down, pressed a kiss to it, and everything felt so good and soft and wonderful in that moment, so safe.  Tony sighed out, happily, and let himself slump against the bed, go limp.

Pepper was there in another moment, her hands rubbing into his shoulder, pushing away more ropes and pulling them from his body, coiling them up, and Tony sighed a little in loss, then sighed again as her hands returned, massaging into the aches, rubbing them out.

“You,” he said, and then lost his train of thought as she hit a sore spot, “you don’t have to, I—I pay a, a very good masseuse, and you’re, I mean, you don’t have to.”

“I like this part, Tony,” Pepper said, sounding fond.  “You know I’ve always liked taking care of you.  And you get sore, I know you do.  You’ve got that old injury, here.”  Her fingers pressed in against a dicey spot on his shoulder blade that, yeah, he’d definitely taken a broken plate of the armor there, in deep, once.  There was some faint scarring, even though he’d worked it hard to get the full range of motion back.  “I know it can ache when you’re immobile for a while.  It’s sore right now, isn’t it?” 

“’s fine,” Tony mumbled.

“That means it’s sore,” Pepper said, and well, she was right, it was, aching a little, more noticeable now that his arms had been released.  His muscles were letting him know now how long he’d been restrained, aches and pains that told him he wasn’t twenty anymore, that was for sure, and he’d been riding it rough the last few years anyway.  “You did so well for me,” she added.  “Don’t move, all right?  I know it hurts.  I’m going to make you feel better.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts, I’ll be good,” Tony murmured into the covers.

“I know you will,” she said, still so much warmth and fondness in her voice, and patted his ass as she got up.  “I’m going to call in something to eat, and then I’m going to massage the aches out of your legs and your shoulders, and then we’ll take a bath together, all right?  You did so well for me.  I want you to remember that.”

“Anything you want,” Tony murmured.  That sounded perfect anyway, idyllic.  If he hadn’t felt so good, so floaty, so perfect, so perfectly hers, he might have felt selfish, taking something like that for himself when he had work to do, so much to do. But it was Pepper. She'd let him know if he needed to do anything.  “You’re the boss.” 

Pepper laughed, carefree and honest, and her fingertips skimmed gently over Tony’s back, up over his shoulder.  “Yeah,” she said.  “That’s right, isn’t it?”

Yes, Tony thought with pleasure.  It was.  “I already feel so good though,” he finally thought to add, as she was moving away, snagging her phone.  “You don’t need to, don’t need to worry about that.  I feel like a million bucks right now, Pep, trust me.  A million and a half.  Two million.”

“Good,” Pepper said.  “Accounting for inflation.  But I can still make you feel better, can’t I?  How’s Japanese sound?”

“You’re good at that,” Tony allowed, smiling, not even worrying about how sappy and dumb it probably looked, “just let me do if I can do anything else for you.  And it sounds fine.”

Pepper smiled back.  “Oh, I will let you know, Mr. Stark,” she said, and she curled her hand around his as she sat back on the bed and made the call.  “Yes, it’s me,” she said.  “Hi, Naomi, yeah.  Yeah, we were feeling like Japanese tonight.  Tony?  Yeah, of course.  He’s right here.  Having a night in.  For the two of us.”  Her fingers slid through Tony’s hair as she set up the order, and he sighed, let her pull him in until his cheek rested on her thigh, and just left himself float, let his thoughts slide soft and smooth through his fingers, the softness and warmth of Pepper’s thigh, his own slow lazy pleasure-thick lassitude, the feeling of her fingers in his hair, just let himself feel good, like he’d done well, like he’d pleased her.  And things felt really good.  For the two of us, he thought, thought about the pleasure in Pepper’s voice, and smiled against Pepper’s thigh. 

Yeah, things felt really, really good.


End file.
